Survivor Dissidia
by kaiju3
Summary: The characters of Dissidia are now contestants on the hit show Survivor! Join our host Laguna as the contestants go through grueling challenges in order to win the grand prize.
1. EP1: Introductions

"We're on in two minutes, Laguna."

The TV host took a deep breath. This was it…the beginning of either the greatest show on television or the most humiliating flop in history. They had spent months detailing the challenges, the locations, and handpicking each and every contestant. Money was spent and many interns were sacrificed, all leading up to this moment.

"Don't get a leg cramp, don't get a leg cramp, don't get a leg cramp…" Laguna repeated to himself.

"5…4…3…2…1…Action!"

Instantly, the cameras turned on. Onscreen, Laguna stood with his trademark smirk on the shores of Dissidia Island.

"Welcome, one and all, to the first episode of the exciting series Survivor: Dissidia!" Despite his earlier nervousness, Laguna now talked naturally in the excited manner he always used. "This season, we will pit twenty people against each other in grueling challenges to decide who will win the grand prize of one million GP! There will be alliances, betrayals, romance, heartbreak, and loads of action that'll keep you at the edge of your seat."

PWING! There was the portal, Laguna thought. Right on time.

"It looks like our first contestant is now here. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to…THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT!"

The horned knight walked through the portal, looking tall and stoic.

"Welcome to the show, Warrior."

"It is an honor." The Warrior bowed before turning to the camera. "I shall win this competition in the name of the li—"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" A large man in armor yelled before he pushed the Warrior away. "I am Garland and I will knock everyone down! This competition is mine!"

Laguna laughed nervously. "Well now, you two are enthusiastic. Now go over there while we introduce everyone else." 

The Warrior of Light and Garland glared at each other before they walked away. Soon enough, two more people walked out of the portal. One wore a headscarf and held a wild rose in his hand. Around his body were eight different weapons, the red bow on his back the most prominent.

"My name is Firion," The one with the headscarf said. "And with the prize money, I will create a world where wild roses can grow in peace…or at least a park."

"Oh please, that whole rose thing again?" The one next to him scoffed. Although wearing flamboyant gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, stripes, and demonic faces, the blonde-haired man held himself in a high manner. "A wasted dream. World domination is a dream truly worth achieving."

"Well you can do anything with a million GP." Laguna smiled.

As the two walked away, two more popped out of the portal. The first one quickly scampered to the cameras, practically jumping up and down with excited energy.

"Wow, I can't believe it!" The Onion Knight said as he looked at all the cameras. "I didn't even know I was old enough to be on this show."

"Well you were old enough to sign the release forms." Laguna said before looking at the next arrival. "Now who else do we—Gak!"

The scantily clad Cloud of Darkness floated through the air. Wearing only a small cloak and body paint, Laguna struggled to not look at her fully, trying desperately to avoid a leg cramp.

"Is there a problem, mortal?" The Cloud of Darkness asked.

"N-nothing at all. Glad to have you on the sh-show." Laguna stuttered. His face red, Laguna turned to the cameras. "Can we hurry through the rest of these?"

The portal opened up wide as the rest of the contestants filed in.

"I am Cecil Harvey, master of both the forces of light and darkness, and this show will be the source of my redemption."

"I am Golbez." The large man in black armor spoke with a deep voice. "Nothing more needs to be said."

"My name's Bartz and no treasure shall go unfound on this island!"

"I am Exdeath. Know that name as it shall be the one who sends everything into the Void."

"Uhmm," A small girl in a red dress nervously stood. "My name's…Terra."

"HeeheeheeheeHAHAHAHAH!" The crazed clown's laugh chilled Laguna to the bone. "Putting a bunch of people on a deserted island with low levels of security and crazy behavior actually preferred? BEST SHOW EVER!"

"Hmph." The spiky blonde-haired soldier grunted. "I'm Cloud."

"Any relation to the Cloud of Darkness?" Laguna asked.

Cloud glanced at the half-naked woman. "God, I hope not."

"Like you could ever hit that." Sephiroth smirked.

"Oh, are you going to try and kill her too?" Cloud glared menacingly.

"I don't know. A lot of your girlfriends seem to like my sword."

Both drew their weapons, ready to fight it out, before they heard a clicking. Looking back, they could see Laguna take out his machine gun.

"Uh uh uh. Save the fighting for the challenges."

The two grudgingly put away their swords and walked away. The rest of the contestants walked up.

"I'm Squall and I'll win this like I win everything…alone."

"I am Ultimecia, mistress of time."

"Zidane's the name, running rings around my opponent is my game."

"Master of literature and poetry, I, Kuja, shall not only win this competition but also bring my unique air of class to this backwater show."

"I'll win this like I win every one of my blitzball games!" Tidus smiled confidently.

"I'm Jecht. I'll win. Plain and simple."

Finally, Laguna looked on at the group of contestants. All extremely odd and flamboyant in their own ways, the TV host could feel the network ratings rise with each second. This season was going to make him rich!

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, it's time we settle you into your respective groups. And then we'll start the first challenge…" Laguna quickly turned to the camera. "…after this commercial break."


	2. EP1: The Relay Race

The Warrior of Light looked on at the group he was placed in. Around him were heroes of various shapes and sizes, though all were…weird. Crazies, loners, and little kids seemed to make up all of his allies on the Cosmos team. He wondered how he was ever going to win with them.

And then he looked at the Chaos team.

Already, the crazed clown named Kefka had set something on fire, Garland and Exdeath had gotten into a fight, and the Emperor and Kuja were having an argument over poetry. Looking at them, The Warrior of Light doubted he'd even survive on this island, much less win.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Laguna announced once Kefka's fire was extinguished, much to the clown's chagrin. "Now that you've gotten to know your team, it's time for the first challenge."

All eyes and ears were now on Laguna. "To start off the show, we've decided to do a challenge that will help build you as a team…before you inevitably stab each other in the back that is. It's a little something I like to call…THE RELAY RACE!"

"That's what everyone calls it." Cloud said.

Ignoring him, Laguna continued. "Each of you will be paired off with a member of the other team. Unless you're the two starting, you will wait until one of your teammates races down our marked path and tags your hand. This race will go across the entire island, essentially giving you a little tour of the place, and will end back here. Any questions?"

"Are there any other rules?" The Emperor asked.

"Nope." Laguna smiled. "Have fun."

Portals instantly teleported the rest of the cast to their positions on the island, leaving only Tidus and Jecht on the beach shore. Seeing the starting line etched in the sand, the two stepped up to it and crouched down to start.

"You afraid, pipsqueak?" Jecht snickered.

"Like I'd be afraid of an old man like you." Tidus smiled. The two glared at each other before Laguna raised his gun to the air.

"Are you ready?" Laguna yelled as the two tensed up. "Set…3…2…1…GO!"

The two were off. Like lightning, Tidus and Jecht raced across the shore, their feet practically floating over the sand. Neck and neck, the two kept running toward Zidane and Kuja up ahead. As they got nearer and nearer, Jecht looked to Tidus.

"Always watch your flank!" Jecht yelled before he punched Tidus in the side. With a gasp of pain, the boy flew through the air into the waves lapping the ground right as Jecht tagged Kuja.

"See you later, monkey boy." Kuja waved before disappearing into the forest. Zidane clenched his teeth and hopped up and down nervously before Tidus struggled out of the water and stumbled the rest of the way.

"GO!" Tidus screamed as he slapped Zidane's hand.

Zidane didn't need to be told twice and ran into the forest as well, dodging through trees rapidly to catch up. Already, Kuja had gained a lengthy lead and was only a few feet away from Ultimecia and Squall. Knowing he'd have to turn it up, Zidane climbed up a tree and started jumping from branch to branch.

"Now I'm in my home element." Zidane grinned. The gap between the two teams was lessened, Zidane jumping down and tagging Squall only a few seconds after Ultimecia started running.

Picking up his gunblade, Squall sprinted through the trees, Ultimecia's red fur coat in his sights. When he was only a few feet away, he aimed his sword at her and heard…

"TIME!" Ultimecia yelled before she disappeared.

Squall's eyes went wide, desperately looking for his opponent. It was only a moment before he spotted her across a chasm at the end of a rope bridge.

"Sorry Squall." Ultimecia smirked. Taking out one of her many knives, Ultimecia cut the bridge. Squall rushed forward but stopped in time to watch both wood and rope fall into the pit.

"Shit." Squall grunted, watching Ultimecia disappear into the trees. He needed to find a way across fast.

Suddenly, something grabbed the back of his coat and lifted him up into the air. With a victorious screech, Zidane swung from the vine with Squall in tow over the chasm and dropped him on the other side.

"Oof!" Squall grunted.

"RUN!" Zidane grinned as he swung back. Squall nodded and ran through the forest to find a lone Cloud.

"What took you?"

"Shut up and go!"

Cloud sprinted through the path, searching for any sign of his nemesis. Along the path, all he could find were small slices on trees where Sephiroth's sword must have skimmed them.

"You'll never win as long as I'm in the game." Sephiroth's voice sounded through Cloud's mind. "You may try all you like, but sooner or later, you will fall to me. Such is your destiny."

"Shut up!" Cloud screamed right as he found Terra. Terra squealed and ran away in fright on the path, leaving Cloud standing there.

"Oh…" Cloud muttered. "I guess…that's one way to get someone running."

Through the dark forest Terra glided through the trees, darting her eyes back and forth for any horrors that lurked. As she looked from side to side, she didn't see the headstone ahead of her until she tripped over it.

Falling on the ground, Terra scrambled to get back up and looked at the tombstone behind her. There were no markings on it and seemed out of place in the middle of the jungle. Then a gloved hand burst through the soil, followed by another as something underneath tried to dig itself out. Terra watched, frozen in fear, as a man in bright clothes surfaced.

"I…need…" Kefka moaned before yelling in Terra's face. "BRAINS!"

Terra screamed in horror and ran away as Kefka laughed and chased after her. As Kefka calmly skipped around, Terra tore through branches and bushes before finally breaking the tree line. Bartz had no time to react before Terra slapped his hand and pushed him.

"Go, go, go, gogogoGOGOGOGO!"

Bartz started running just as Kefka burst out of the trees and tagged Exdeath. The treasure hunter tore across the sandy shores, confident he'd be able to outrun his armored opponent. That is, until he saw a white circle glide past him across the shore. As it stopped at Golbez, an eruption of light emerged to reveal Exdeath.

"Teleportation's a bitch, isn't it?" Exdeath laughed before tagging Golbez.

Bartz grunted and sprinted the rest of the way to tag Cecil's hand. Cecil tore across the sand, trying to catch up with his hovering brother.

"You won't get far, brother!" Cecil yelled, already gaining.

Golbez turned around, still hovering away from Cecil, and waved his hand. Instantly, dark balls appeared randomly in the air and shot lasers at Cecil. As one nicked his armor, Cecil struggled to avoid them all while also running. More and more hit his armor, burning holes into its dark metal, before Cecil screamed in frustration and jumped into the air.

In an eruption of light, Cecil changed to his white and blue armor midair. Grasping his sword, more light surrounded him.

"Beneath the light," Cecil yelled before escaping the laser orbs, a glowing white missile flying through the air. "COMES JUDGEMENT!"

The lead was now shortened, Golbez tagging the Cloud of Darkness only seconds before Cecil tagged the Onion Knight. The two were evenly matched, the Onion Knight's rapid sprinting just barely keeping with the Cloud's flight. Not even the COD's hurried particle beams could hit the Onion Knight as he hurriedly dodged from side to side.

Up ahead, the Emperor frowned. The Cloud of Darkness was barely a few feet ahead of the child, and with the heavily armored Garland as their last runner, they would need as much of a lead as they could get to win. As he turned around, the Emperor could just see the Warrior of Light and Garland up ahead, as well as a tiny red line that must be the finish line. With a smirk, The Emperor made a gesture and turned back around.

Firion glanced at his opponent but had no time to figure anything out before both the COD and the Onion Knight tagged them. Firion and the Emperor set off, neck and neck, desperate to get in front of the other. Firion finally gained the lead, concentrated on tagging the Warrior.

He couldn't stop in time to dodge the yellow mine thrown in front of him.

The explosion threw him backward, sending him crashing to the sand. As he recovered from the aftershock, the Emperor tagged Garland.

"MUAHAHA!" Garland laughed before running ahead. "Feel the might of Garland!"

It took Firion a moment to gain his senses and stand back up. Staggering forward, Firion finally tagged the Warrior of Light. But it may have been to late…

The Warrior turned around and sprinted forward but knew he wouldn't be able to get to the finish line in time. He would need to do something. Something to distract Garland just long enough…

"Garland!" The Warrior of Light cried. "Are you a warrior or a coward?"

Garland took the bait and turned around, just mere feet from the finish line. "You call me a coward?"

"If you are not, then fight me!"

Enraged, Garland charged. "I will knock you down!"

"GARLAND YOU FOOL!" The Emperor cried.

It was too late. Garland stepped on the trap the Emperor had set earlier. Instantly, the floor lit up in a bright circle and mines appeared to surround Garland.

"NO!" Garland screamed before the mines exploded.

Shielding his eyes, the Warrior didn't wait any longer and passed the unconscious body of his opponent before finally crossing the finish line.

"Team Cosmos Wins!"


	3. EP1: The Camps

The two teams stood on the beach shore in front of Laguna. Although all were weary, all of Team Cosmos were aloof with their victory while Team Chaos were sullen and glaring at one another.

"Now that was a challenge." Laguna smiled. "Great job everyone. Now, each of you go to your respective camp sites and set up. Team Chaos, I'll be seeing you tonight at the tribal council."

With that, the teams were dismissed.

At the Cosmos camp, many were celebrating their first in a hopefully long line of victories. Bartz and the Onion Knight had already started on a bonfire, now eagerly awaiting Zidane for any food he might find in the forest. The Warrior of Light, Cecil, and Cloud were busy working on a group shelter. Tidus was swimming and Squall, by himself at a corner of the campsite, was working on his own shelter.

"Hey, where's that Terra girl?" The Onion Knight asked.

"Don't know." Bartz said, throwing another log onto the fire. "She seemed pretty spooked during the race."

"What happened?"

"Don't know that either." Bartz shrugged. "She just ran out of the trees covered in scratches and practically threw me at the others. Bet it was that clown, though, that scared her."

"Clown?" The Onion Knight asked, searching his memory. "Oh yeah, that funny looking guy on Team Chaos."

"Which one?" Bartz and the Onion Knight laughed.

It was at that moment that Zidane burst through the trees and ran toward the two.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Zidane smiled, holding up a bunch of bananas.

"Sweet!" Onion Knight said, grabbing one. "You find anything else?"

"Yeah!" Running back into the trees, Zidane came out once again, this time with a handful of squirrels.

"Looks like dinner is served." Cecil smiled.

Everyone soon crowded around the fire, taking a banana and preparing their own squirrels. Today, the team was united.

The Chaos camp was another story. Due to their defeat and the threat of elimination hanging over their heads, each was angry and hostile. There was no comraderie or celebration.

Almost the entire team was in the forest, chopping down trees not only for shelter but to work off excess rage. While some, like Jecht and Exdeath, used their swords to cut down trees, others, like Golbez and the Cloud of Darkness, used pinpointed lasers to burn through the trunks.

Only the Emperor and Kuja were on the shore. Lacking the means to cut down anything, the two were forced to work with sticks and leaves for their shelter. Kuja, his knack for decorating apparent, had managed to make a rather sturdy hut. The Emperor's, on the other hand, fell down every two minutes.

"I can't do this by myself." The Emperor muttered to himself. "I'm going to need some help."

But from who? Nearly everyone on his team was either a neanderthal, crazy, or a mix of the two. Golbez might make a good ally, but something was off about that man that set the Emperor uneasy. The only real ally he could think of was—

"TIME!"

The Emperor suddenly found himself yards away from his shelter just as a tree smashed into what remained of it. Ultimecia's hand was around his waist and, as she turned around, a raging Garland charged out of the trees.

"Ultimecia!" Garland yelled, pointing a metal finger at her. "I could've crushed him if you didn't move him!"

Now the rest of team Chaos emerged from the trees, wanting to witness this event.

The Emperor took out his staff. "You tried to kill me, you overgrown brute?"

"You were the one that trapped me during the race." Garland said with his sword already unsheathed. "Now you shall pay!"

With a battle cry, Garland charged across the shore toward the Emperor. The Emperor waited for the brute to get just a little bit closer before waving his hand.

Suddenly, a purple glyph appeared in the air and shot beams of light at Garland. The knight was only able to dodge two before the third hit him, propelling him into the air. With a smirk, the Emperor threw a circular glyph to the ground just as Garland landed on it. Electricity erupted through Garland's body, keeping him in place while the Emperor got closer.

"Time to finish this." The Emperor smiled. "Flare!"

As the glyph disappeared, Garland could only watch as the fireball shot toward him. He made one last desperate move to run before the flare exploded.

Garland's body flew through the air, hitting a tree and breaking it in two. As he unconsciously lay on the ground, the Emperor stared at him for a moment before brushing himself off.

"This fight is over." The Emperor announced before picking up one half of the tree Garland has smashed into.

The rest of team Chaos shrugged before going back to their shelters. Only Ultimecia stayed behind to pick up the second half of the tree.

The Emperor looked at her, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Collecting what you owe." Ultimecia smiled. "After all, I did save your life."

The Emperor remembered how he had been in one place and then suddenly another just a moment ago.

"Ah, so that was you." The Emperor said before extending a hand. "Well then, thank you."

Ultimecia shook it. "You know, this team is rather divided. A partnership could really…help our chances at winning."

"You read my mind." The Emperor smiled crookedly.

Team Chaos arrived at the tribal council. On a corner of the island away from both of the team's campsites, the tribal council was set just a few minutes' walk from both as well. The team sat on the benches which faced a fire that was already burning. Laguna stood at the other side of the fire, torches illuminating him from the back. Some of the more nervous members of the team kept glancing at the dock to the right, where a boat was currently waiting.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first tribal council." Laguna said. "Now before we start voting, is there anything anyone wants to say?"

No words were shared, only glares from Garland to the Emperor.

"Okay then. We'll now vote one by one. Garland, you're up first."

Garland immediately got up and walked to the voting booth. Once he was done, Garland held up a card saying "The Emperor" to the camera.

"This shall knock him down to size." Garland said before placing the card in a box.

The Emperor was up next. Walking calmly to the box, he wrote down on the card "Garland" and held it up to the camera.

"Those who face me should think twice." The Emperor stated before putting the card in.

The rest of the team voted and soon, Laguna held the box to count the votes.

"Let's get started." Laguna pulled out the first card. "Garland."

The second one: "The Emperor"

Third: "Garland"

Fourth: "Garland"

Fifth: "The Emperor"

Sixth: "Garland"

Seventh: "Sephiroth?"

Eighth: "The Emperor"

Ninth: "The Emperor"

"And the last one." Laguna took his time to pull out the last card. As he slowly took it out of the box, he read it and looked at the team.

"The first person to be eliminated from Survivor: Dissidia is…"

"Garland."

"WHAT!" Garland cursed, jumping off his seat. "How dare you! Garland cannot lose! Garland is supreme!"

Laguna sighed before signaling in the air.

"Garland shall knock you do—"

Garland's words were cut short as a laser blasted Garland from above, bathing him in light. As the laser disappeared, all that was left was ash.

"Well, I expect people will choose the boat next time?" Laguna smiled while everyone stared at the pile of ash, surprised.

Laguna turned to the camera behind him. "This concludes our first episode. Come back next time for more exciting challenges, surprising alliances, and heartbreaking betrayals, only on Survivor: Dissidia!"

**Author's note: Hope you guys liked the first episode. Please let me know if you liked it or not in the reviews so that I can make better ones in the weeks to come.**


	4. EP2: The Morning

The sun had not yet risen over the island, only a small sliver of it visible over the horizon. Though the day was still dim, Bartz couldn't help waking up and looking around him. His comrades were still asleep, sprawled on the ground around the pile of wood that used to be the fire, so they had not waken him up. But what did?

Footsteps answered Bartz's question. Glancing at the forest, the boy could see a large shadow standing at the borders of their camp. A sword appeared in Bartz's hand, fearing it was an an enemy. However, as the sun slowly rose, Bartz could vaguely make out yellow feathers and a beak.

"A chocobo?" Bartz whispered.

The creature raised his head, as if it heard Bartz, but didn't move. Quietly, Bartz got up and started walking toward the overgrown chicken.

"Hey little guy." Bartz said as he crept closer. "You know, I have a friend who's a chocobo. His name is Bok—"

The chocobo suddenly glanced at the sword in Bartz hand. Frightened, the bird started shrieking and dashed into the Cosmos camp.

"No, no, wait!" Bartz cried.

Team Cosmos hurriedly woke up only to be trampled by the scared chocobo. Squall emerged from his hut away from the others at the campsite and took out his gunblade.

"Wait!" Bartz said, this time to Squall. "I can calm him down!"

"You're doing a great job of it now." Squall said, aiming his gunblade.

This made the chocobo spooked even more, now sprinting over the others who weren't fast enough to dodge. Squall tried to line up his sights but couldn't hit the crazed bird without hurting the others. Finally, after grabbing a squirrel and the rest of the bananas, the chocobo ran toward the trees.

"Got you now!" Squall yelled.

Squall was just about to take the shot when, all of a sudden, Bartz tackled him to the ground. The chocobo got away, disappearing into the trees, and left the rest of the battered and confused warriors at the camp.

Squall pushed Bartz off of him and got up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You were going to shoot him!" Bartz said, standing up as well. "You don't kill chocobos!"

"Well now, we don't have any food."

"We can always find more."

"Guys!" The Warrior of Light yelled, walking in between the two. "Settle down. We're a team and we need to start acting like one."

"We're a team until someone screws up." Squall said, glaring at Bartz. "Then we're all on our own at the tribal council."

The two grunted and walked away, leaving a worried Warrior of Light to stand there. The sun had now risen over the horizon, shining on the dirty and trampled team.

On the other side of the island, Jecht opened his eyes and yawned loudly. The work yesterday had left him beat, taking him nearly all night to cut down enough trees, but the log hut he now slept in was worth it. Walking out, Jecht could see the others still sleeping in their makeshift shelters.

The Emperor and Ultimecia were lying on the ground, their shelter still only half-made. Golbez had created a hut almost bigger than Jecht's, his form barely visible in the shadows it created. Kuja was sleeping soundly in the hut he had decorated, made of sticks and leaves and covered in an elaborate array of seaweed, seashells, and other colorful objects. Kefka was sleeping out in the open, snoring loudly. The only people he couldn't see were Garland and Sephiroth.

"Oh right, we kicked him off." Jecht thought. "So where's the quiet one."

Just then, Sephiroth emerged from the trees. Jecht was about to ask him where he'd been before realizing he didn't care.

As the others started waking up to the rising sun, Jecht noticed an envelope taped to his shelter. Grabbing it, Jecht opened it up and read the paper.

"Hey guys!" Jecht yelled. "We got a challenge."


	5. EP2: The Bridge

The teams gathered at the edge of a cliff, a steep drop separating them from the ocean below. Tidus knelt over the edge, imagining the dive if he…just…jumped…off.

Laguna grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Don't get any ideas. Trust me, all of you will get your chance to dive in…whether you want to or not."

A shiver went through some of the contestant's spines.

"Now then, let's get on with the challenge!" Pulling out a remote, Laguna pressed the red button. Suddenly, a large bridge ascended from the waters, rising higher and higher until it reached the top of the cliff. A white platform stood at the other end, a literal finish line drawn into it.

"Here's the rules. All of you will try to cross this bridge. The first person to end up on the platform wins it for their team."

For a moment, all was silent. Then, with a loud whoop of excitement, Tidus and Jecht ran for the bridge. The two had a large lead and were only a few steps in before trap doors opened below their feet. In an instant, the two went from leading the race to falling into the waters below, screaming ringing through the air before a loud splash silenced it.

"Oh, did I forget something?" Laguna grinned. "The bridge is also heavily trapped."

The contestants' eyes widened in surprise as they thought of what other traps could be hidden on the bridge.

"I do not need a bridge to get across." The Cloud of Darkness scoffed before flying into the air.

Terra gasped at the Cloud of Darkness. Knowing what she had to do, the girl leaped into the air as well and chased after the demigod. As Terra neared, the Cloud turned around and aimed her hand at her before…

Nothing happened. The Cloud of Darkness looked at her hand in surprise before the air shimmered around the two. The two felt something go wrong before they dropped like dead weights. They had got no farther than Tidus or Jecht before their powers were lost and they fell through the trap doors to the ocean.

"Damn, I'm forgetting everything today!" Laguna turned back to the teams. "There's also an anti-magic field around the bridge."

Now the contestants were worried. If they couldn't use their abilities and powers, how were they going to get across? None were more concerned than Ultimecia, whose ability to manipulate time was her only edge.

"Just wait." The Emperor whispered to her. "Once more people try to cross, more traps will be revealed."

Ultimecia breathed a sigh of relief, now confident in the Emperor's plan. The rest of the contestants waited to see who was brave or foolish enough to try and cross.

Squall looked around and saw no one stepping up. "Figures. I'll have to do this by myself as well."

Grasping his gunblade, Squall dashed onto the bridge. The trapdoors were easy to jump over now that he knew they were there. As he jumped over the last one, Squall heard a clicking noise on either side of him.

Squall stopped and watched as crossbows appeared on each side of the bridge. Simultaneously, the crossbows shot red arrows. Squall spun around, orbs of red energy appearing around him, and detonated them just before the arrows got close enough.

An explosion of pain went through Squall's arm. Looking down, the lion found an arrow embedded in his left arm. Squall quickly pulled it out and surprisingly felt no more pain.

"What the—" Squall said. "I can't move my arm!"

Scattered across the bridge were the arrows. Squall took a closer look at them and found a green liquid fixed on the tips. The arrows were tranquilizers!

The crossbows notched more arrows. Squall looked up in worry and tried to run but knew he wouldn't be able to clear them in time. As the crossbows fired, Squall closed his eyes in horror and tensed his body to feel…

Nothing. Hearing dull thuds and clangs, Squall opened his eyes to see Cloud blocking the arrows with his buster blade. Behind him, Zidane spun his two swords as one to do the same.

"What-what are you doing?" Squall asked.

"You're not alone, man!" Zidane grinned.

"Quick, before they reload." Cloud said before running off. Zidane and Squall ran off to follow him.

The three made it to the middle of the bridge before they lost their balance. To their right, the side was leaning up while the left was going down. The middle section of the bridge was tilting!

Squall and Zidane quickly grabbed onto the right side while Cloud struggled to climb up the steep slope. As the section tilted more, Cloud lost his footing and started to slide down.

"Cloud!" Zidane yelled. Quickly, the boy jumped down to grab Cloud's hand just as Squall grabbed his tail. The bridge now completely vertical, Squall couldn't handle the extra weight and started to fall as well. Not able to grab the side with his numb arm, the three fell off the bridge into the waters below.

"Ready?" The Emperor whispered to Ultimecia. "We'll go in 3…2…"

"The traps have been revealed!" Golbez yelled out. "Charge!"

The rest of the contestants made a mad dash onto the bridge. The Emperor and Ultimecia cursed under their breaths as they fell behind the mob, now dissolving into chaos once the traps were sprung.

Cecil and Kefka had already fallen down a trap door after Kefka tried to push the knight into one and ended up being dragged along with him. The crossbows took out many more with Firion, Kuja, and the Emperor paralyzed by the toxin. The Warrior of Light and Golbez were side by side, their shields and armor protecting them.

The tilting midsection was up next. Golbez and the Warrior easily cleared it, lucky enough to run over it while it was still horizontal. Bartz, the Onion Knight, and Sephiroth followed after them. Only Exdeath and Ultimecia were too slow and, as the knight stepped on Ultimecia's cloak, the two tripped over each other and slid off the bridge.

The platform was up ahead. The Warrior and Golbez were neck and neck, racing to win, when the floor suddenly glowed. Instantly, balls of dark energy randomly appeared in the air.

"A mine field!" Golbez shouted.

Bartz, the Onion Knight, and Sephiroth raced past the two just as the mines exploded, launching the Warrior and Golbez through the air into the ocean. More mines appeared, the three last contestants rushing to avoid the storm of explosions behind them. The Onion Knight's tiny legs weren't enough to escape and the child was launched into the air as well.

Now it was only Sephiroth and Bartz remaining. The platform was only a few feet away, drawing nearer with each step. With a burst of speed, Bartz took the lead.

This is it, Bartz thought to himself. My chance to win this for the team!

But there was one more trap. A small chunk of the bridge came up just as Bartz tripped over it. On the cameras, the audience watched in slow motion as Bartz fell down to the ground just as Sephiroth jumped over and landed on the platform.

"Team Chaos Wins!"


	6. EP2: Camp Chaos

Jecht shook his head wildly, working to get the last bits of water out of his hair. While Jecht had enjoyed the swim back to shore, the others members of Team Chaos seemed to have not. Many were soaked, their clothes sopping wet (except for the Cloud of Darkness, who was covering herself with her cape now that her body paint was washed off. Laguna had said that shot was going to be in the DVD extras.)

The Emperor and Kuja weren't wet, but were walking ridiculously. The paralyzing toxin from the arrows was still working through their systems. Their bodies twitched and their faces clenched every step of the way to camp yet, despite this, The Emperor still tried to hold himself up in a superior manner. The sight of it made Jecht laugh.

Only Sephiroth wasn't affected. The loner was leading the group down the path, a few yards ahead of everyone else. He had proved himself today, the only person on either team to actually make it to the platform.

"Better watch myself around this guy." Jecht mumbled to himself.

It was a welcome relief to everyone when they finally made it to camp. No longer worried over elimination, everyone started going their separate ways. Kuja dragged his twitching self to his shelter, complaining about needing his beauty rest. Kefka and Exdeath started another fire, while the Cloud scurried off to her shelter to apply more paint.

Sephiroth chose not to stay and instead disappeared back into the forest. Jecht watched as Ultimecia and The Emperor followed close behind.

"A secretive bunch, aren't they?" Golbez said.

Jecht glanced to his left, seeing Golbez hovering over the sand. Although his dark armor was huge and looked noisy, Golbez's hovering seemed to give him an advantage in stealth.

"I guess." Jecht grunted.

"Though we are allies today, once we fail a challenge, we'll turn on each other in seconds." Golbez glanced at Jecht. "It would be wise to have an ally when thrown to the lion's den."

"What about all that talk about turning on each other?"

"Of course there can be only one winner. But to have help, albeit temporary, would increase the odds of success of all involved."

"Just get to the point." Jecht turned to Golbez. "What do you want?"

Golbez extended his hand. "An alliance."

Jecht stared at the armored hand, debating what to do in his head, before shrugging and shaking it.

"Until we stab each other in the backs."

**Author's Note: Small chapter for today, been busy. I'll hopefully post what happens at Camp Cosmos and the Tribal Council soon. Until then, please review!**


	7. EP2: Camp Cosmos

The Warriors of Cosmos were exhausted. The challenge had worn them out and each held their own scars and bruises. Only when they arrived at the camp did they finally start to dry off and the paralyzing toxin start to disappear.

None were more down and dejected than Bartz. He knew how close he was to the platform, how a few feet had once separated him from victory. But that one trip, that one trap he didn't see, might as well have made it a million miles away. His face downcast, Bartz stumbled over to the fire and sat down.

While the rest of the team went to work gathering food and firewood, the Onion Knight walked over to Bartz. He couldn't stand seeing his first friend made on the island now slumped over and hopeless.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Bartz looked up to see the child knight standing over him. "What do you mean?"

"We already have enough emo members on this team. If you don't get out of your funk, you're going to be eliminated!"

Bartz stood up. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Someone has to be eliminated tonight."

"You're right. That's why we have to get someone else voted off."

"Who?"

"Squall."

The two glanced at Squall, watching him cutting down a nearby tree for firewood.

Bartz looked back at Onion Knight. "Why would anyone want to vote him off?"

"Because he's a depressing loner." The Onion Knight explained. "He barely talks to anyone and he's extremely hostile. Add that to the fact that he's kind of depressing to be around and it makes him the perfect candidate for elimination."

Bartz put a hand to his chin, contemplating what Onion Knight had said. Sure, Squall seemed to hate him after the morning chocobo incident, but that was one vote. If he and Onion Knight somehow convinced the others to vote Squall off, Bartz would last another day.

"Alright I'm in."

"Excellent." Onion Knight closed his eyes, thinking of a plan. "Now the Warrior of Light and Cecil may be out, considering that they're pretty serious themselves…but if I convince Terra and you convince Zidane to vote out Squall, that's already four votes. If we work, I think we can win this."

"Then let's do this!" Bartz and Onion Knight high-fived before racing off to find the others.

Unbeknownst to the two, Squall was watching their conversation. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of his sword chopping down a tree, but the way Bartz went from depressed to ecstatic even with the threat of elimination hanging over his head made Squall uneasy.

"He's up to something." Squall whispered.

A tree crashed to the ground behind him, shaking the ground and jostling Squall out of his thoughts. Turning around, Squall saw Cloud holding his buster blade in the air before chopping down on the fallen plant. Cloud had cut halfway through the tree before he noticed Squall looking at him.

"You need something?" Cloud asked.

"I need help."

Cloud stopped in mid-chop, not expecting that answer.

"I thought you worked alone."

"I've learned, in this game, you need someone watching your back." Squall looked back at Bartz, the ends of his cape disappearing into the forest. "I think Bartz is trying to eliminate me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to eliminate him." Squall glanced back at Cloud to see a question on his face. "Someone needs to go tonight and it might as well be him for pulling that chocobo stunt this morning."

"It seemed like an accident…"

"Then who would you suggest goes?"

Cloud was silent, closing his eyes in thought for a few moments, before looking back at Squall. "Alright, what should we do?"

"We need to convince the others to vote Bartz. Most of the team should still be mad at him for this morning, so they'll be easy to convince. What we need is someone who's on the fence, whose vote could go either way."

"Like Zidane?"

"He could be it." Squall looked back at the others, trying to spot Zidane. "Where is he?"

"He's probably in the forest."

In the forest.

Squall's eyes went wide as he searched desperately. Onion Knight was talking to Terra, the Warrior of Light and Cecil were gathering firewood, Tidus was swimming in the lake…and Bartz was nowhere to be found.

"Stay here and talk to the others." Squall ordered before dashing into the trees. Cloud stood still, one eyebrow raised in confusion, before shrugging and walking to his teammates.

Bartz panted heavily, sprinting through the foliage. He was an excellent treasure hunter, but all of his skills didn't matter much when the treasure was a moving monkey boy.

"He can't be too far." Bartz told himself, still catching his breath. "Just to gather food? Not a chance."

As the mimic crashed through the bushes and tripped over roots, finally his hard work was rewarded when he spot Zidane picking apples from a tree branch.

"Hey, Zida—"Bartz tried to cry out before Squall tackled him.

The two fell to the ground with a deep _thud _before instantly standing back up again. Both glared at each other with hatred, teeth bared.

"Stay out of my way, Bartz." Squall hissed, unsheathing his gunblade.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bartz shouted back, summoning his own gunblade.

The two pointed arms at each other, fingers twitching on the triggers. Squall wondered if he'd be able to shoot and dodge at the same time. After all, he was trained more with the weapon, but at this range, anybody could shoot and score a lucky hit. Meanwhile, Bartz pondered if he'd be able to summon one of Firion's daggers in time to hit Squall before either could pull the trigger.

Both were locked in a stand-off, each trying to come up with a last-minute strategy while never losing their focus on their gunblade's sights. There was no telling who would fire the first shot and who, if any, would survive the-

"Hey guys!" Zidane popped up from the brush.

Squall and Bartz yelped in surprise, firing their gunblade's in the air. The gunshots rang with an ear-shattering blast before two birds fell to the ground, dead. The three contestants stared at the corpses, Bartz and Squall trying to regain their composure, before Zidane grinned.

"Sweet, you guys caught my dinner!" Zidane bent down and grabbed the two birds from the dirt floor.

Bartz temporarily forgot the stand-off and glared at Zidane. "Hey, we caught them, they should be our dinner!"

"Oh, I already caught yours."

Reaching behind him, Zidane threw over a large, green, and scaly body over the bush. Squall stared dumbfounded at the dead crocodile before him.

"Y-you caught this?" Squall mumbled.

"Yeah!" Zidane answered. "But I'm going to need some help carrying it back."

Squall and Bartz glared at each other once more, both blaming the other in their minds, before grunting. Grabbing each end, the two picked up the crocodile and started carrying it back to camp. Zidane walked calmly behind them, oblivious to his companion's feud. The tribal council was only a brief worry in the back of his mind.

But the time would come when he'd have to choose who leaves.

**Suspenseful! Tell me about this story, including if you like it and who you think should go, in the reviews!**


	8. EP2: Tribal Council

The tribal council was once again filled, this time with the contestants of team Cosmos. Since this was their first time at the council, the contestants looked in awe at the torches circling the spot as well as glancing nervously at the dock. Whoever was voted off would get on that boat and sail to shore, forever losing their chance at one million gil.

It was safe to say no one wanted to get on that boat.

The teams gathered at the wooden benches, sitting down in front of the blazing bonfire. Laguna stood in front of the fire, waiting until everyone took their seat before beginning.

"Welcome, Team Cosmos, to your first tribal council!" Laguna began, clapping his hands. "Tonight, you will vote one of your teammates off the island. Before we begin, I want to ask a few questions."

Laguna searched through the group in front of him until he spotted Bartz.

"Bartz, you did pretty well during the challenge. Tell us how you felt when you were on the bridge."

Bartz looked down and let out an exhausted sigh. "I was pretty much running on adrenaline then. After the arrows and the spinning platform, the mines exploding behind me only kicked my instinct into overdrive. It made me not notice the rise I tripped over until it was too late."

Suddenly the boy looked up, intensity in his eyes. "But next time, if there's a next time, I won't be fooled so easily again."

"Nice speech." Laguna grinned before turning to Squall. "Squall, you seemed prefer going solo throughout the competition. What do you think now that you've gotten some help?"

"I've learned…that in this game, you need to have someone watch your back." Squall looked from Laguna to his teammates. "I know right now we might be stabbing each other in the back, and there are many things I'd still rather handle alone, but to win this game, you need to trust someone and hope that trust isn't misplaced."

Squall stopped at Bartz. "Especially if the person you trust can't be trusted to hold his own."

The two glared at each other, hatred hanging in the air between them. Terra, who was sitting between the two, started to get very uncomfortable.

"Well then, let's get started." Laguna pointed toward the table with the voting cards. "Warrior of Light, you're up first."

Warrior of Light stood up and walked to the table. Picking up the pen, the Warrior wrote down a name and held it up to the camera.

"Sorry Squall." The Warrior frowned. "This is a team. You've learned your lesson too late."

Firion went up next. After writing down a name, he also held it to the camera.

"Bartz, man." Firion shook his head. "You were so close, and yet so far."

The others walked up and wrote down on the cards before placing them in the ballot box. Once everyone was done, Laguna picked it up and carried it to stand in front of the others.

"It's time to count the votes." Laguna took off the lid and picked out a card. "First vote: Bartz."

Bartz tensed up, teeth clenched. He thought people had forgiven him. But not in this game.

"Second vote: Squall."

Squall tensed as well while still trying to keep a calm appearance. Who would want him out?

"Third vote: Squall."

Again?

"Fourth vote: Bartz."

Laguna paused. "That's two votes Bartz and two votes Squall."

"Fifth vote: Squall."

"Sixth vote: Squall."

Bartz began to relax. That was already four votes for Squall and only two for him.

"Seventh vote: Bartz."

"Eighth vote: Bartz."

Uh oh.

"Four votes Bartz, four votes Squall." Laguna raised his eyes. "Last two votes."

"Ninth vote: Bartz."

Laguna picked up the last card, looked at it, and then stared at Team Cosmos. "The second person to leave Dissidia island is…"

Laguna turned the card around. "Bartz."

Bartz deflated, closing his eyes in defeat, before shuffling off the bench. Before heading to the dock, Bartz turned around one last time.

"Sorry guys." Bartz shrugged his shoulders, giving a fake smile. "Tried my best."

Laguna patted his back before the mimic headed to the boat. Once the boat left the dock, Laguna turned back to the contestants.

"The tribal council is over. Go back to your camp and get some rest."

**And thus ends episode 2! Next episode will be an…uphill battle to write. Review!**


	9. EP3: Morning Meetings

Terra paced through the forest, admiring the trees around her. The morning was still young and the sounds of the wildlife waking up were all around her. Her shoes were damp from the dew on the grass that gave it its unique shine. Birds chirped over her head and squirrels scampered around the ground.

This was the only place that Terra could be alone. It wasn't that she felt better off alone, like Squall. It was just…there was too much chaos pent up inside her and to get close to anyone was too great a risk. It sounded so cliché, but without her memories, she had no idea why she felt this way. This was the only way, she was sure.

The sound of a twig snapping woke Terra from her thoughts. Looking up, the young girl found a man with long silver hair and a long sword held in one hand standing only a few feet away. The man was staring at her with eyes like a predator, as if he was sizing her up.

Terra stepped back, immediately scared. "Uh..uhm…can I help you?"

It was then that the identity of the man clicked inside her head.

"You-you're from Team Chaos!"

Sephiroth smirked. Swiftly, the soldier pointed his sword at Terra's throat, faster than her eyes could catch. Even with the distance she managed to gain from him, the katana was still long enough to poke the skin of her neck.

"You know, I could take you out right now." Sephiroth said, smirk still etched onto his face. "Reduce my chances of losing. Might even drive up higher ratings."

Terra stood perfectly still, sweat glistening down her cheeks.

Sephiroth continued to stare, as if admiring an animal caught in a trap, before letting out a breath. Slowly, the soldier pointed the sword away and sheathed it.

"I'll be back tonight." Sephiroth stated before turning around and walking away.

For minutes Terra stood there and watched the mysterious man disappear into the trees. It was only after he vanished from sight did she find she was shaking.

Back at Camp Cosmos, Onion Knight rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up from his bed of leaves. The events of last night had exhausted him and so he had slept far later than the others, all of who were up and about.

It only took a few moments too account for everyone. Firion and Zidane were strolling into the forest to hunt, Squall and Cloud were gathering firewood, Warrior of Light and Cecil were sparring, and Tidus was swimming in the ocean. With a sad pang, Onion Knight noticed the absence of Bartz.

But where was Terra?

As soon as that thought left his mind, the young girl appeared from the trees. She looked distraught, looking down and lost in her own thoughts. Despite this, a huge smile grew upon Onion Knight's face as he quickly leapt up and dashed toward her.

"Terra! Hey, Terra!" Onion Knight waved, trying to get her attention.

Terra didn't notice her comrade's cries until he got close enough to touch. Once again was she struck from her daze, this time to find a younger knight with a much friendlier smile looking at her.

"Oh…hey." Terra said meekly, looking away.

"So where've you been?" Onion Knight asked.

Terra didn't answer, instead choosing to walk away toward the fire where Firion and Zidane had already set up breakfast. This didn't perturb the young warrior, who hastily followed after her.

"Sorry if that was a personal question." Onion Knight spouted nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I was just curious."

Terra looked at her companion. "Oh, don't apologize. I just…like to keep some secrets."

"Are you alright?" Onion Knight asked before realizing his mistake. "Oh crap, screwed up again, I didn't mean, I mean, I…"

"I'm alright." Terra answered, cutting off Onion Knight's startled blubbering. "I'm just…worried about the game."

It was the truth, if only a fraction of it.

It took two days, but it was done.

In front of Kuja stood the perfect hut. Circular in shape, the performer had used only the finest branches he could gather for the walls. The roof was a cone of palm tree leaves adorned with seashells and seaweed. Vines held it all together, enough left over to allow a shroud entrance. It was fabulous.

"OOO, Bear Grylls meets Queer Eye." Kefka giggled. "So when are you going to make me one?"

Kuja turned around to find the clown standing behind him, admiring the hut with exaggerated enthusiasm. Kuja's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Why would I ever make you a hut, you babbling buffoon?" Kuja barked.

"Because we're best friends!" Kefka smiled, wrapping his arm around Kuja's shoulders. "Amigos, buddies, comrades! The Bonnie to my Clyde!"

"We are nothing close." Kuja pushed the clown away.

"That hurts." Kefka frowned, putting a hand to his chest.

"Good, maybe that'll drive it into your head." Kuja walked through the shroud of his hut-

-only to find Kefka already inside. "Hey buddy!"

"What the…" Kuja gasped, looking outside before being pulled back in.

"Listen up." Kefka whispered, pulling the actor in close. Kuja was almost repulsed by his breath. "You don't really seem to know how desperate of a situation you and I are in. People are already making alliances and guys like you won't make it to the next round, much less the merger."

"People like me?" Kuja snarled. "What about you?"

"Oh I have no idea how I got this far." Kefka grinned. "Honestly, I thought I would've been kicked out ages ago."

"Lucky you." Kuja mumbled under his breath.

"So I suggest we team-up." Kefka continued. "Form our own little gang. Sound like fun?"

"Even if I was on the brink of elimination, I would not joi—"

Kuja's words were cut off as an envelope came flying through the shroud. Like a shuriken, it flew through the air before Kefka caught it in his hand. The point of the envelope had come an inch away from stabbing Kuja's eye.

"Why look at this!" Kefka beamed sinisterly, opening the letter with a clawed fingernail. "A challenge."


	10. EP3: Kain's Challenge

"How did we not notice this?"

Cecil gaped in wonder at the massive stone pillar in front of him. Covered in jutting points, ledges, and uneven depressions, the pillar looked as if someone had taken a rectangular chunk right out of a mountain and placed it on the island. Its size was massive, tall enough to reach to the clouds. Glancing from side to side, Cecil could see that if both teams lined up, the pillar would be wide enough to accommodate three times as many people.

A silhouette appeared from the edge of a ledge on the wall. Looking up, the contestants could see the slim form of Laguna jumping down, excited grin locked into place as he landed.

"Welcome contestants!" Laguna shouted, dusting himself off. "Before we start, I'd like to bring to attention last night's proceedings. At the Tribal Council, Team Cosmos chose to vote off Bartz."

Team Chaos showed various emotions, some snickering while others chose not to care. Only Exdeath let out a low cackle.

"Now then, on to the challenge!" Laguna rubbed his gloved hands with joy. "Today, we have a special guest that will explain what to do."

"Special guest?" Cecil frowned.

"That's right! Please give it up for…"

A shadow appeared in the cloud above. A small dot at the start, the shadow instantly grew larger as it shot to the ground. With the boom of a thunderclap, a purple knight landed feet first to the dirt, cracking it under him and sending out a shockwave of power. Laguna, standing straight behind the spot a moment before, was sent hurdling backward into the air before hitting the rock wall behind him. Hard.

"Greetings." The knight in dragon armor spoke calmly, standing up. "My name is…"

"Kain?" Cecil gasped, staring wide-eyed at his former comrade. "Kain Highwind? Is that you?"

Kain looked up in surprise. "Cecil. It has been awhile."

"It has, hasn't it?" Cecil smiled, walking up to his friend. "You've ended up on this show as well?"

"Only as a guest host for now." Kain stated. "It seems my tact of climbing mountains is more well-known than I thought."

"Don't mind me." Laguna grunted, face scrunched up in pain as he tore himself from the rock wall. "Just stuck in a stone pillar that I somehow carried enough force to break with my body."

Effortlessly, Kain jumped up to a ledge next to Laguna and grabbed his shirt. With one pull, the dragoon yanked the TV host out of the wall and set him down. Staying on the ledge, Kain turned to the contestants.

"Today will be a simple exercise. Testing not only your physical well-being, you will brave the depths of your willpower and courage to climb to the top of this wall."

Kain pointed his spear upward to point out the top that was piercing a nearby cloud.

"The first contestant to make it to the top will win the challenge for their team while the opposition will go to the Tribal Council."

"There are only a few rules. First, all of you will choose your own spot to start off at the bottom and may only start climbing when I say go. Second, there shall be no magic used to reach the top—"

Many of the contestants groaned. Another challenge with powers?

"Except," Kain continued, "if you are the person chosen by your team to stop the others."

This caused many of the contestants to raise their eyebrows, their attention now obtained.

"Each team will choose one person to ignore climbing the mountain and instead focus on taking out members of the opposing team during their climbs. They may use any powers or abilities they may possess in order to impede the enemy's progress. However, even if they make it to the top, they cannot win for their team."

Kain crouched down. "Choose your representatives now and line up to begin."

Both teams huddled around each other to discuss who to pick. Team Chaos instantly were in a heated discussion.

"I wanna do it, I wanna do it!" Kefka jumped up and down, clapping. "I'm perfect for this!"

"Please, you'd kill us all with your explosives." Kuja closed his eyes snootily. "Only I have the class to take out our enemies precisely."

"Oh I get it! You'll read them one of your plays, have them fall asleep, and they'll fall off the mountain." Kefka laughed at his own joke. "Brilliant!"

Kuja looked like he was going to punch Kefka before the Cloud of Darkness interrupted. "I'll do it."

Everyone glanced at the goddess who was hovering in the air, two orbs of dark energy held in her palms.

"If I may," Golbez piped in, "I believe the Cloud of Darkness is our best bet of winning. She is the most destructive of our group, yet also, the most precise with her magic."

That settled it. With the Cloud of Darkness chosen, the rest went to pick their spots.

The conversation with Team Cosmos went a little faster.

"Most of us do not possess the ability of flight." The Warrior of Light stated. "Although many of us possess destructive powers, without flying, our representative would be hindered greatly."

"Well who can fly?" Firion asked.

The entire team slowly turned their heads to Terra, who glanced up with worry at the faces pointed at her.

"M-me? No!" Terra squeaked, shaking her hands in refusal. "I can't do it. It's too—"

"Terra, listen to me." Onion Knight interrupted. Grabbing her wrists, the boy looked Terra straight in the eyes. "We need you to do this. Now more than ever."

Terra stared at the determined look in the Onion Knight's face before letting out a defeated sigh. "Alright. I'll do it."

The members of Team Cosmos smiled before running to pick a spot on the wall, leaving Terra and the Cloud of Darkness to stand back.

"Contestants ready?" Kain shouted. While crouched down, he was now almost bursting with pent up energy. With a sudden cry, Kain let it all out and jumped straight into the clouds above.

"Begin!"

**The challenge is underway! Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. EP3: The Climb

This was cake! Sure, he'd rather be swimming or running, but climbing was still exercise to Tidus. Already he had gained a lead, the only people higher than him being Zidane and Jecht.

"But not for long." Tidus smirked, picking up the pace. Grabbing every available handhold he could, the star athlete began climbing as if his life depended on it. He and his father were now neck and neck, both battling to catch up to Zidane.

It was only when Tidus saw a dozen large, circular shadows appear around him did he look back to see-

_Boom!_

The sound made the Cloud of Darkness laugh. All of her dark energy balls had hit the naive hero straight on. Tidus fell from the smoke and, right before he hit the ground, a portal opened up and teleported him elsewhere.

With a wave of her hands, more dark energy spheres appeared around her. Who would she hit next?

As the Cloud hungrily searched for a new victim, Terra struggled to act. She wasn't the right person for this. She wasn't violent, wasn't aggressive. The only reason she was chosen was because of her power.

Another explosion rocked the cliff, striking Onion Knight off the pillar and into a portal below. Terra knew that, one by one, her friends would be doomed if she didn't do something.

Zidane had other worries on his mind. His monkey-like agility made climbing easy, giving him a large lead. But now, he could practically feel the predatory stare of the Cloud of Darkness burning holes in the back of his neck. As he jumped to a small ledge sticking out from the pillar, he stood and turned to see the energy spheres heading straight toward him.

"Crap!" Zidane grunted before jumping off just in time to dodge the explosion.

Kuja was having a rough time climbing. The dirt and rock were ruining his clothes, creating stains and holes he knew would take a long time to mend. A sudden movement made the actor look up to see Zidane stop his fall by grabbing the nearest handhold. Above him, the remains of the ledge were plummeting toward them.

"Double crap!" Zidane and Kuja yelled.

Quickly, Zidane tried to jump to the side only to have his tail yanked by Kuja. With grunts of pain, both of the contestants were thrown off the wall by the falling rocks.

As the two plummeted to their portals, Kuja suddenly felt someone grab his ankle. With a painful slap of the back to the wall, Kuja ignored the pain long enough to see Kefka holding on to his leg.

"Wha-why?" Kuja asked.

"Partners in crime, remember?" Kefka laughed, pulling Kuja back onto the pillar.

Terra chewed on her nails nervously. Three of her teammates were already gone thanks to her indecision. Summoning a weak energy ball, Terra halfheartedly looked for someone to throw it at.

That's when she spotted him. The man with the long, silver hair standing there on the pillar, feet on a tiny ledge jutting out of the cliff face. Sephiroth held the same gaze he had worn in the forest, the same predatory stare and all-knowing smirk he gave to everyone, only now pointed at her. Opening his mouth, he lipped two words Terra could only just make out.

Do it.

"There's the boy!" The Cloud of Darkness yelled triumphantly, summoning another dozen energy spheres. Terra quickly looked from the Cloud of Darkness to where she was staring to see...

The Onion Knight was her next target.

"No." Terra mumbled. Turning to the Cloud with tears in her eyes, Terra held up her palms and cried out louder, "No!"

The Cloud of Darkness only had a moment to glance at Terra, bewildered, before a large chunk of ice crashed into her and exploded. The force of the impact knocked the goddess unconscious, sending her hurtling down to the ground.

Turning back to the cliff face, Terra summoned her own energy spheres, creating dozens upon dozens in a matter of seconds. She now knew what she had to do. If she had all this power, she would use it to protect her friends and take vengeance on those who tried to hurt them.

Kefka took the time to look back to see the vast army of energy orbs about to head their way.

"Yuh oh."

"Take this!" Terra screamed out, clapping her hands.

Panicked, the contestants tried to climb up faster to save their lives, but were too late to dodge the barrage. The cliff face erupted into explosions and smoke, sending many members of Team Chaos hurtling down to the ground below, only to be saved by an appearing portal. As the smoke cleared, the remaining six of Team Cosmos and only half of Team Chaos were visible and still climbing.

"You...insect..." A voice, every syllable filled with hatred, caused Terra to look right and see the Cloud of Darkness floating back up to her side. Her eyes were crazed, teeth bared in a rare show of expression. "I know...how to get back...at you."

Lifting up a gloved hand, the Cloud of Darkness summoned a vast amount of dark energy, purple smoke swirling around her palm while electricity arced from finger to finger. Terra shriveled up, preparing to protect herself from the inevitable attack, before the Cloud pointed her hand at the pillar.

"Oh no." Terra gasped.

A laser beam of darkness erupted from the Cloud of Darkness's palm and hit the pillar, destroying the already weak foundations that Terra had blown holes into. With a demonic smile, the Cloud of Darkness moved the beam to the right, causing the pillar to slowly collapse towards them.

Laguna was already running, noticing the pillar would fall on top of him at any moment. A walkie-talkie next to his ear, Laguna shouted "We need a huge portal under the pillar ASAP!"

The pillar was now completely severed in half, collapsing to the ground below. As the walls they were climbing suddenly went from in front of them to above them, many of the contestants lost their grip and fell into the newly opened portal. Hurriedly, Terra flew below the collapsing mountain and held out her hands, firing a burst of magic to hold it up.

Sweat streaming down her brow, Terra struggled to hold the pillar directly above her. The remaining contestants were dangling by their hands, working to make it to the "top".

"Now I have you." The Cloud of Darkness gleamed wickedly, floating behind the girl and holding up her hand. Another dark energy sphere materialized in her palm, ready to fire at the Terra point-blank. Terra could do nothing, forced to hold the pillar up.

"Die!" The Cloud of Darkness laughed.

"Get away from her!"

At the sound of the voice, the dark goddess looked up to see an orange blur drop from the pillar above her. With a heroic cry, the Onion Knight dropped onto the Cloud of Darkness, grabbing her hair. The Cloud of Darkness let out a loud shriek of pain, spinning around in the air to shake the boy off.

"Get...away...from...Terra!" The Onion Knight, face contorted in anger, followed a punch to each word. With a few more rapid punches, one finally connected to the Cloud of Darkness's jaw, knocking her unconscious and sending them both plummeting to the portal below.

Firion watched all of this from afar, still dangling from a ledge. He was close to the top, the edge only a couple dozen feet away, but Jecht was gaining closer and closer to the top with each second. He'd have to do something risky.

"Cloud!" Firion shouted at the only comrade near him. "You're strong. I need you to grab my quiver."

Cloud grabbed the pack unquestioningly just as Firion let go of the pillar. With a grunt of stress, Cloud struggled to hold on to a rock with one hand while holding Firion up with the other.

"I'll do this quickly. Terra, Cloud, keep holding on!" Firion grasped his bow and took out a special arrow from his quiver. Quickly stringing it up, Firion let loose the arrow, shooting into the pillar halfway between him and the edge. Grasped in Firion's other hand was a rope, connected to the arrow he had shot.

"Cloud, let go!"

The soldier obliged, dropping Firion. Falling through the air, Firion felt the rope pull taut and swung forward, his feet skimming the portal's edge.

Jecht was only a few feet from the edge when he saw Firion swing ahead of him. With a shout of triumph, the rope swung Firion in the air over the edge.

"Team Cosmos wins!"


	12. EP3: Camp Cosmos

Another victory for Team Cosmos. Everyone was tired and sweating, yet still felt the adrenaline of the challenge trickle through their systems. With smiles on their faces and bruises on their skin, the contestants walked back into camp-

-only to stop in their tracks at the sight of the man in dragon armor, Kain Highwind, standing right in the middle of camp.

"Kain!" Cecil cheered joyfully, running up to his companion. "What brings you here?"

"I come with a message." Kain said, backing up to address the entire team. "Today, the show is adding a new element to the game. I will give you a hint and then you shall search for it if you so desire."

"Search for what?" Tidus asked.

Kain held his spear out, pointing it at the contestants. "_Calm the waves today, in storms they will be tidal. Search around a stream, for your immunity idol_."

Without another word, Kain crouched and then leaped into the air, disappearing over the trees.

The members of Team Cosmos stood there in stunned silence, a thousand thoughts racing through the heads. Every member glanced through the corner of their eyes at the others, wondering what they would do.

"Hidden treasure!" Zidane wooped, breaking the suspenseful silence. As the boy dashed into the trees, everyone else instantly sprang into action.

Cecil stood there and watched his comrades disappear into the trees, readily searching for the idol. As he looked around, he was surprised to find the Warrior of Light had also stayed behind.

"Warrior," Cecil gaped. "why aren't you-"

"I fear for the future, Cecil." The Warrior of Light interrupted, staring into the trees. "With the immunity idol, now our sense of unity will be tainted with suspicion."

The Warrior of Light turned around to face Cecil. "The better question is, why aren't you searching? Couldn't you benefit from the immunity idol as well."

Cecil gulped, feeling the Warrior's eyes stare directly into him. "I-I'm not sure. I guess it's because...I don't need it."

The Warrior of Light paused, thinking over Cecil's response, before turning back around. "I fear, Cecil, that you may find yourself horribly wrong."

* * *

><p><p>

Terra wandered through the forest, half-heartedly searching for the idol. The others had already gone, expanding their search to other parts of the forest, leaving Terra all alone. Even when she stumbled on the stream Kain might have been talking about, she knew she wasn't here for the idol.

She was here to meet him again.

As if he were summoned by her thoughts, Sephiroth appeared on the other side of the stream. In one hand was his sword, the length enough to reach over the small stream, but in his other...

His other hand held a small crystal, a rough-diamond shape clenched in his glove hand. Sheathing his sword, Sephiroth held up a piece of paper attached to the crystal with his now free hand.

"Congratulations on finding the idol." Sephiroth read aloud. "Use this during Tribal Council to ensure you or an ally make it to the next round."

Terra's heart stopped. The other team had found it? What if they had their own crystal to find? Would they have two immunity idols? If they did, there'd be nothing stopping them from-

A _thump _of diamond hitting dirt woke Terra from her thoughts. Looking to her side, she found the crystal now on her side of the stream, thrown over there by Sephiroth.

Once again, Terra was frozen. Why did he do that? Who would he give an immunity idol to the enemy?

Hurriedly looking around, Terra scooped up the crystal and put it in her pocket, ensuring it was hidden. Once she did that, she looked back to find the man walking back into the trees.

"Wait!" Terra shouted. Sephiroth stopped yet didn't turn around, waiting for what she had to say.

For some reason, Terra couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Before Sephiroth could leave, however, she blurted out what came to her mind.

"T-thank you." Terra stuttered, unbelieving of what she was saying. "Because of you, I've found out what I can do. These powers...they don't have to be a curse. I can use them to protect the people I care about."

The two stood in silence, Terra waiting for a response. Finally, Sephiroth turned his head around, barely glancing at the girl.

"Remember that...later on."

With that, Sephiroth disappeared through a patch of shrubbery, leaving Terra standing there, alone. The crystal, heavy in her pocket, was now a visual reminder of the debt she owed to that man.

**Phew, that chapter's done. Sorry about the delay, summer vacation stuff got in the way. Camp Chaos and the Tribal Council is coming soon. Until then, review!**


	13. EP3: Camp ChaosTribal Council

Kuja dropped the last bundle of sticks on the ground and wiped away the sweat. In front of him, piles of sticks, leaves, seaweed, and seashells that he had gathered lay in the sand. He was going to have a lot of hard work cut out for hi—

"Whatcha doin?" Kefka asked.

Kuja jumped forward in surprise before spinning around. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Oh please, don't tell me this is the first time you've been surprised from behind before."

"Just leave me alone." Kuja said, turning back and crouching down to his pile of sticks.

"You never answered my question." Kefka grinned. "Whatcha doin?"

Kuja stood up in annoyed anger. "How about you answer my question! Why did you help me on the mountain?"

Kefka stared at Kuja in surprise before letting out a laugh. "Man, you must be as dumb as that feather on your head!"

Kuja glared at Kefka, bent down and giggling before him, and yelped in surprise as Kefka suddenly straightened and set his snickering face just mere inches from Kuja's. "Let me give you a little lesson."

Kefka grabbed Kuja by the shoulders and pointed him toward the Emperor and Ultimecia. "See those two talking near the trees? What do you think they're talking about?"

"Robes?" Kuja asked before being shaken up violently.

"No, you fool; they're planning on who's going to be voted out!" Kefka yelled before catching himself. In a quieter tone, he continued, "Now look over there."

Kuja pushed away from Kefka and looked to where he was pointing. Even farther down the shore, Golbez and Jecht were leaning on a tree, staring in two separate directions.

"They're not even talking." Kuja said.

"Watch."

For a few moments, Kuja thought of simply blowing the clown up right there on the spot for wasting his time. That is, until he saw Golbez tap Jecht on the shoulder and casually point towards a figure on the beach shore Kuja couldn't quite make out.

"So they're…"

"In an alliance as well." Kuja smiled. "The only people who aren't in one are the Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath, and that pretty boy Sephiroth, so they're destined to be voted out…that is, unless someone else royally screws up."

Kuja remembered the conversation he had tried to repress this morning. "You want to make an alliance with me?"

"Bingo!" Kefka exclaimed. "Once those three are eliminated, we'll have a shot at going to the merger. And all because you vote off whom I tell you to vote off."

About to interject, Kuja stopped himself and thought of what he said. An alliance would increase his chances, and if he played along enough, he'd soon be in the perfect position to get the annoying clown permanently out of his hair.

"But enough of that!" Kefka cried, interrupting Kuja's thoughts. "Answer my question: what in the name of lumberjacks are you doing with all these sticks?"

Kuja sighed, already regretting what he was about to say. "I was going to make you a hut, like you asked this morning, in thanks for saving my life."

Kefka looked at Kuja, a look of genuine surprise on his face, before letting out an ear-splitting shriek of laughter. After wiping away a tear, Kefka turned Kuja to a large log cabin, with a small porch at the front and windows fixed to the walls. Smoke was pouring out of a chimney, the smell of meat emanating from the opened front door.

Kuja stood in stunned silence.

"Yeah, I got Golbez to help me out with that." Kefka smiled at his cabin's magnificence. "Already had my cabin made two days ago. I'm boiling up some monkeys I found last night for dinner."

Kefka looked back at Kuja to find his face red with barely contained rage. A slight breeze blew by, knocking down Kuja's hut of sticks right behind him.

"What?" Kefka asked, puzzled.

…

…

…

The torches were once again lit at the tribal council, sending shadows of Team Chaos flitting across the walls. Each sat on the small benches in front of Laguna, all eager to get the ceremony over with.

"Welcome, Team Chaos, to your second tribal council." Laguna spoke, trying to maintain a serious tone. "Before we begin voting, I'm going to ask some questions."

"Cloud of Darkness, how did you feel you did during the challenge?"

The Cloud of Darkness had her arms crossed, eyes looking away. "The mortals took me by surprise. An act that will never happen again."

"And why is that?"

The Cloud of Darkness gazed at Laguna, a sinister grin on her lips. "I'll send them into the void."

An involuntary shiver went down Laguna's spine before he turned to Kefka. "Nice save during the challenge, Kefka. But why'd you risk your neck for Kuja over there?"

"We're a team, aren't we?" Kefka shrugged. "We might as well play along."

"Uh huh." Laguna mumbled, as if surprised by the answer. "Well then, let's get to the voting."

Following the same order they did last time, minus Garland, the contestants quickly filed their votes. It was only five minutes before Laguna held the box in his hand.

"Alright, let's start this."

"First vote: Cloud of Darkness."

The Cloud of Darkness's eyebrow twitched as she tried to keep a neutral composure.

"Second vote: Exdeath."

"Third vote: Cloud of Darkness."

"Fourth vote: Sephiroth."

"Fifth vote: Kefka."

"That's two votes Cloud of Darkness, one vote Exdeath, one vote Sephiroth, and one vote Kefka." Laguna said midway. "Four votes to go."

"Sixth vote: Kefka."

"Seventh vote: Kefka."

"Eighth vote: Cloud of Darkness."

Everyone was tense now. Such a random vote, the last one could go any number of ways.

"Three votes Kefka, three votes Cloud of Darkness, one vote Exdeath, and one vote Sephiroth." Laguna explained. Reaching into the box, he pulled out one last card and read it.

"The next person to leave Survivor: Dissidia is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Cloud of Darkness."

The Cloud of Darkness gripped down on her arms with her clawed fingers, grabbing so hard to draw blood. She had seen what happened to Garland and she would control her temper. Still…

"All of you shall fall to the void." The Cloud of Darkness looked back while she floated to the boat. "But not before you all lose this competition."

Kefka waved at her as the boat left the island.

"The tribal council is over. Go back to your camps and get some rest."

**Episode 3 is over! Tell me in the reviews how you liked it or give me suggestions for future episodes. In the meantime, come back to find out who will win….Survivor: Dissidia!**


	14. EP4: Family Ties

The sea was the place to be. The sun, just now rising over the horizon, was hitting its surface just right to make the waves and currents sparkle. Under its gleaming cover lay even more beauty as schools of wild fish swam through a variety of multicolored plant life. To be underwater was to be in paradise.

Or at least Tidus thought that way. Swimming through the sea with his wave sword on his back, the young boy admired the beauty of it all before searching for food. He had swam a ways from the island in order to get into deeper waters and find the bigger fish that prowled there.

And that's when he caught sight of it.

A big blue beauty, with jaws that could eat a man whole, swam only a few yards away. Smiling at the challenge, Tidus took out his blitzball.

_Come at me, shark, _Tidus thought to himself before kicking the glowing ball right at it.

The blitzball connected quickly, smacking the shark in the side. Now frenzied, the shark turned toward Tidus and started swimming. Quickly, Tidus took out his wave sword and pointed it toward the approaching fish. He watched as its black, soulless eyes bore into him while its two sets of pointy, sharp teeth came nearer and nearer.

Finally, the shark swam close enough to strike, darting straight at Tidus. Unsheathing his wave sword, Tidus took a quick jab at the shark's eye, sinking the blue blade into blue flesh. As the shark shook in pain, Tidus dodged to the left just as it bit at him.

Now the shark was mad. It charged ahead, pulling along Tidus as he held the sword still stuck in the creature's eye. He struggled to hold on as the shark swam faster and faster, the currents pulling at Tidus's body. His grip was quickly loosening.

_You never will beat me._

The sound of his father's voice echoed inside Tidus's mind.

_Just let go and give up. It doesn't matter that you lose. Just think about tomorrow._

Tidus's grip instantly tightened.

_No _Tidus thought to himself. _I won't give up. I will beat you. _

With his other hand, Tidus grabbed the shark's gills in a vice while he stuck the blade deeper in. The shark thrashed in pain and struggled in it's final death throes, before suddenly becoming still.

_I swear!_

…..

Firion felt the rose in his hand as his fingers gently traced it's thorns. Holding it up as lightly as possible, the archer studied it's soft pedal all clumped together.

It was amazing how a wild rose had grown so close to their campsite. Firion wouldn't have thought that such a beautiful and delicate flower could have grown in the harsh environment of the jungle. And yet here, amidst the wild bushes and tall trees, was the essence of beauty itself.

Firion chuckled. For some reason, he had a knack for making metaphors in even the most arbitrary situations.

The clink of armor turned Firion's gaze to the right to see Cecil standing just a few feet away. The knight looked worried, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Hey Cecil, what's up?" Firion asked, tucking the rose in his pocket.

Cecil's eyes snapped open, as if just noticing Firion. "Oh, hey Firion. I was just thinking about last night."

"What happened?"

"Chaos's tribal council."

Now Firion was confused. "Why are you worried about them?"

"My brother is on Team Chaos."

"Oh." Firion said, understanding. "You're worried he might have been eliminated."

"I'm worried about why I'm worried! He's my brother, but also my enemy. If I want to win, then his elimination would just increase my chances."

"But he's still your brother."

Cecil sighed in frustration. "Yeah. Do you think Tidus has the same problems with his father on the other team?"

A loud plop turned Cecil and Firion's gaze to the beach shore, where Tidus had just dropped a dead shark on the sand.

"Hey guys!" Tidus waved. "I got dinner!"

….

A small rat rested in Exdeath's metallic palm, calmly nibbling on a small walnut. It had seemed to prefer Exdeath in one way or another and felt no fear in his presence. As it finished its last bite, the small rodent looked up at the warrior lovingly.

That was when a small vortex materialized, sucking up the rat and any crumbs. Exdeath closed his hand in a fist and when he opened it, nothing remained.

"Returned to the Void." Exdeath spoke, turning around. "As all soon will be."

Exdeath had no care for existence. He placed no higher value on life or death, as he felt it was all pointless. The Void, nothingness incarnate, was what all reality should turn to.

That was the difference between him and that exiled loser Cloud of Darkness. Her void was another dimension, one where existence still lay. His was nothingness.

An envelope suddenly fell in his open palm.

"A challenge." Exdeath said. "One step closer to the end."


End file.
